1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office this invention is believed to be classified in the general class entitled "Electrical Measuring and Testing" (Class 324) and in the subclass therein entitled, "flashlight-tester type" (Subclass 53).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights and testing apparatus used therewith are well known and several U.S. patents have disclosed and shown hand-held flashlights with testing capabilities. Among these patents are U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,293 as issued to SACHS on Dec. 15, 1914; U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,660 as issued to CARLOTTI et al as issued Feb. 11, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,508 as issued to NOYES on Aug. 24, 1954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,385 as issued to GURD on Mar. 1, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,638 as issued to OLSON on Aug. 11, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,643 as issued to PASQUALE on Sept. 1, 1959; U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,003 as issued to PRYER on July 19, 1060; U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,798 as issued to WINSLETT on July 31, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,312 as issued to DAHL on July 16, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,193 as issued to HAYES on Aug. 3, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,732 as issued to METCALF on May 3, 1977.
Magnetic force for attaching a flashlight body is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,121,293 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,312. Circuit testing using flexible leads are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,231,660; 2,703,385; 2,899,638; 2,902,643; 2,946,003; 3,973,193 and 4,021,732. A plug attached lead is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,798. The circuit testing device of U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,508 suggests a probe-like member that is inserted into an aperture provided in the flashlight case.
The several patents above noted do not provide or suggest applicant's plug-in extension with a flexible lead that carries electrical energy from the battery to a separate light bulb which is then illuminated. This bulb is carried in a pivoted housing mounted on a magnetic support member. This magnetic support member, when the portion to which it is to be attached is nonmagnetic, utilizes a separate plate which carries both a hook and a suction cup. An auxiliary test lead is adapted to be interposed in the flexible lead line to provide a continuity test for open lines or fuses. The flashlight itself may be selectively turned on or off by an associated switch in the normal manner. The circuit and socket may have means for connecting the light and with another arrangement of leads the plug may connect to the socket to provide a continuity tester with the bulb in the flashlight illuminated when the circuit or fuse is intact.